1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signs and particularly to highway display signs of the type commonly employed along the roadways of interstate highways or shopping malls. This invention is even more related to wind sail-type signs that are hinged at the top to allow some degree of motion as a result of wind force.
2. General Background
Wind sail signs have been used for many years to reduce the resistance loads created by strong winds on the support columns. The movement of these types of signs have proven effective in attracting the attention of those who pass. Signs of this type usually are permanently mounted, not easily accessible, inherently dangerous, and costly to change any type of display. To overcome some of these problems, other inventors such as A. L. BAUERS ET AL U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,157 devised a method of changing or lowering the poster panels from a sign frame to reduce sign damage from high winds. GEORGE R. ASACHIKA, U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,494, also devised a sign structure having a channel in which rollers located on each side of the sign are guided to raise or lower the sign frame during high wind conditions.
The teachings of Bauers and Asachika do not anticipate the possibility of raising and lowering a wind sail sign without the use of a guide channel or the possibility of erecting such signs utilizing existing sign structures. The prior art does not address a means for raising or lowering a sign while maneuvering over/around an obstruction.